Quand les destins se croisent
by blorkatomic
Summary: Et si avant de se rendre à Forks, les Cullens étaient partis faire un voyage en France ? Et si une fois là-bas ils avaient transformais un humain ?  Nouveau personnage : Alexis Dupuis, POV : Alexis  Première fic.
1. Transformation

_**Chapitre 1 : Transformation**_

Moi Alexis, 19 ans, je roulais vite, trop vite, beaucoup trop vite, je ne m'en rendais pas compte... L'alcool altérait mon état, même si c'était volontaire, je voulais oublier cette douleur qui emplissait ma poitrine mais c'était peine perdue. Comment je l'aurais pu, j'étais arrivé au point de non retour, impossible de faire marche-arrière. De toute façon je ne le voulais pas.

C'était une route de campagne typique de la Normandie, ou du moins du Cotentin. Sinueuse, étroite, chaotique, autant d'adjectifs pour la qualifier et pourtant même avec la quantité d'alcool que j'avais bu je roulais depuis plus de deux heures sans aucun accident ou problème. Incroyable, j'avais l'impression que la mort ne voulait pas de moi sinon pourquoi ne m'aurait telle pas encore pris. On devait me chercher partout m'éviter de faire une bêtise, car ils avaient compris ce que j'allais faire, pas aussitôt, mais assez rapidement, car j'eus du mal à les tromper. Sortir par la porte de derrière en prétextant prendre l'air. Puis sauter le muré de notre jardin clos. Saoul ce n'était pas évident du tout, mais quand on veut on peut et cela en était l'exemple. Ils ne se doutèrent pas que je sauterais par-dessus pour rejoindre la route par chez le voisin. Le temps qu'ils réagissent que j'étais dehors depuis trop longtemps, j'étais déjà sur la route. Je fus pris d'un fou rire, même ivre je restais plus malin qu'eux et j'espérais secrètement qu'ils se souviendraient de moi comme quelqu'un d'intelligent. Ma seule satisfaction dans la vie avait été d'être un surdoué, enfin pas tant que cela vu qu'elle m'avait berné, j'avais été trop con de croire qu'elle m'aimait vraiment. J'avais passé les meilleurs moments de ma vie avec elle, deux ans de totale bonheur, mais tout avait une fin et je ne l'avais pas vu venir et ça ma conduit sur cette route avec plus de trois grammes d'alcool par litre de sang, pitoyable voilà le mot qui me qualifiait le mieux à cet instant.

Je me souviens de ce jour ou ma vie a basculé, je rentrais des cours plutôt que prévu content de pouvoir passer plus de temps avec elle. Et quand je franchie le seuil de la porte, j'entendis des bruits que je n'aurais voulu entendre dans la chambre, sur le moment je crois que je suis resté immobile sans savoir quoi faire, j'avais hésité à fuir sans demander mon reste mais j'avais opté pour la deuxième solution... Tué le sal***** qui était avec elle, je me suis dirigé silencieusement vers la chambre pour les prendre sur le fait. J'ouvris la porte violemment, je sentais une rage inhabituelle chez moi, car j'étais plutôt pacifique, sur l'instant je m'étais senti capable de tuer, mais cette impression ne resta pas longtemps. C'était mon meilleur ami enfin ex meilleur ami qui se trouvait avec elle, je ne savais plus où j'étais, totalement perdu face à la dure réalité des choses. Lui, Marc, celui avec qui j'avais fait les quatre-cents coups, celui avec qui j'avais pris mes plus grosses cuites, ensemble on avait tout, vraiment tout partagé, c'était trop pour moi. Je n'avais plus la force d'être en colère, je voulais me réveiller pensant que c'était un cauchemar, mais non c'était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus réelle. Lui quand il me vit, il paniqua d'abord puis il eut peur, il avait dû comprendre dans quel état je me trouvais. Par contre, Elodie eut une réaction toute autre une, elle était sur d'elle, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, mais son assurance se voyait. Puis il commença à parler.

__ Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois._ Me disait Marc avec son air terrifié.

Ses paroles me débloquèrent, je sortis de ma léthargie.

__ Ah bon et je devrais croire quoi que tu fais un Scrabble ?_

__ Je peux tout t'expliquer, on a bu un peu et je ne savais plus trop ce que je faisais et..._ me dit Elodie

__ Toi tu te la ferme !_ Lui répliquais-je

__ Alexis, Elodie à raison on avait bu et elle m'a fait des avances. Je n'ai pas résisté à l'alcool et tout..._

__ Tu l'accuses elle ? Non mais tu crois que je vais te croire ?_

__ Je te jure que c'est elle, on se connait depuis qu'on a trois ans, on ne s'est jamais fait de concurrence sur les filles._

__ Non ne le croit pas c'est lui qui..._ commença-t-elle

__ STOP, dégagé avant que je devienne fou !_

Je ne savais plus quoi penser, qui devais-je croire ? Je ne savais plus mais finalement le coupable se dénonça tout seul en partant de mon appartement sans demander son reste. Finalement ce fût celle que j'aimais qui s'enfui en courant à peine rhabillé.

__ Alexis je suis sincèrement désolé, pourras-tu seulement me pardonner, je suis qu'un homme, elle me tournait autour depuis trop longtemps et elle m'a saoulé. Je suis désolé, tu me connais je n'ai jamais pu me retenir de boire._

__ Rentre chez toi j'ai besoin de temps._

Il partit en me faisant une tape sur l'épaule comme on s'en fait entre ami après un coup dur. Je lui dis d'appeler un taxi, car il sentait l'alcool à trois mètres. Une fois partit je commençais ma descente en enfers. La semaine qui suivit me fit plus de mal que de bien, pour soulager ma peine j'allais dans des soirées pour boire, boire et encore boire. Je me demande comment c'est possible de boire autant d'alcool et restait encore debout. Il y a toujours eu quelqu'un pour me raccompagner chez moi, sûrement par pitié, qui voudrait rendre service à une loque comme moi. Comme tous les weekends je retournais chez mes parents, quand ils virent mon état, ils ne me laissèrent plus une seconde tranquille et finalement un soir après un repas en famille, je pris ma décision d'en finir.

Et me voilà maintenant en train de sillonner les routes, les plus petites et les plus cabossé pour essayer de me tuer, car je n'avais pas la force de le faire moi-même. J'aurais très bien pu foncer dans un mur, mais non je ne pouvais me résoudre de mourir, car j'aimais la vie et peur de la mort, mais je souffrais trop et je voulais que cette douleur s'arrête. Je regardais la route qui était entourée de brouillard, un brouillard provoqué par mon taux d'alcoolémie, c'est pourquoi je ne vis que trop tard quelque chose sur la route. C'était massif de taille humaine peut-être un ours même si en théorie il n'y en avait pas dans la région. Pour l'éviter je fis une embardé qui me fit perdre le contrôle de ma voiture sur cette route mouillée après une pluie d'automne. Elle passa par-dessus une haie et elle fit des tonneaux dans un champ en pente. Tout était floue je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait mais j'avais peur maintenant je ne voulais plus mourir j'avais tant de choses à accomplir. Rien qu'en y pensant je fus pris d'une crise d'angoisse comme j'en avais eu. J'ai toujours été terrifié par la mort, je n'ai jamais su pourquoi la mort m'effrayait tant, mais il était trop tard la course infernale de mon cercueil de métal ne pouvait pas être stoppé, le champ était en pente plus la voiture faisait des tonneaux plus elle prenait de la vitesse. Je n'avais plus le temps pour regretter, si je devais mourir dans les secondes qui viennent je devais le faire avec dignité sans pleurer ni supplier une puissance divine quelconque, moi qui n'avait jamais été croyant je m'en serais voulu. Ma voiture ou du moins ce qu'il en restait finit par s'encastrer dans un arbre, un chêne je pense, car pour résister à l'impact il devait être solide et bien enraciné. Un morceau de métal me traversa le ventre. Je hurlais ma douleur, je ne sais pas pendant combien de temps, mais je ne pouvais m'arrêter, c'était tout simplement atroce, rien ne pouvait faire plus mal. Et je finis par m'évanouir. Je fus réveillé par une discussion agitée lointaine dans une langue que je ne comprenais pas. Je ne sais pas si je pouvais en théorie être encore en vie après la violence du choc et ma blessure, j'ouvris les yeux et je vis ce qui m'avait transpercé le ventre et c'était un morceau du moteur, je n'étais pas connaisseur dans ce domaine, mais je ne pouvais douter d'où il venait. J'avais perdu beaucoup de sang mais c'était fini, car la température du métal avait cautérisé quasiment la plaie, le métal était comme soudé à moi si on devait me le retirer je crois que cela m'achèverait déjà à cause de la douleur puis le sang se mettrait à sortir de mon corps en grande quantité. C'était étrange et si ce n'avait pas été à moi que cela arrivait j'aurais été curieux de me renseigner à ce sujet, mais là je voulais qu'une seule chose qu'on m'achève, qu'on finisse le travail, je ne voulais pas agoniser ici pendant des heures jusqu'à ce qu'on me trouve dans la journée. La douleur s'était largement atténuait mais c'était encore horrible surtout si j'essayais de bouger.

Les personnes que j'avais entendues au loin et qui avaient dû me réveiller se rapprochaient, car j'entendais leur discussions de mieux en mieux. Au début je ne compris pas dans quelle langue il parlait puis je finis par entendre ce qu'il disait de façon distinct. C'était de l'anglais, un accent étrange, mais je compris qu'il parlait de moi ou en tout cas de l'accident. Ils étaient plusieurs, je voulais crier pour qu'il fasse quelque chose, mais aucun son ne sortis de ma gorge. J'essayais de me concentrer sur ce qu'ils disaient, je n'étais pas bilingue, mais je me débrouillais très bien en anglais et j'étais persuadé que j'arriverais à comprendre ce qu'ils racontaient.

__ Il est encore vivant, incroyable, c'est superman_. Dit un homme, il avait une voix d'ours.

_ _Emmett, tais-toi ce n'est pas drôle._ Rétorqua une voix de femme, son intonation me laissait penser qu'ils étaient ensemble.

__ Rosalie a raison, de plus tu en es le responsable donc je te conseille de faire profil bas._ Dit un autre homme, je sentais que c'était un meneur peut-être le père.

Puis je réagis, une voix d'ours ? Responsable ? Serait-ce lui que j'avais évité sur la route ?

__ Il est conscient Carlisle._ S'exclama un jeune homme, ce devait être le plus jeune.

__ Tu en es sur Edward ?_ Demanda Carlisle.

__ Oui j'entends ses pensées._ Lui répondu-t-il.

__ Quand je vous le dit que c'est superman._

__ Le pauvre il doit souffrir !_ C'était une femme, sa voix était presque celle de ma mère.

__ Esmée a raison sortons le de là_. Dit Carlisle.

Je sombrais de nouveau dans les ténèbres, je n'avais plus la force de rester conscient, c'était physiquement et mentalement impossible. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'étais resté inconscient, mais pas longtemps, car il faisait encore nuit quand je repris connaissance. Je sortis des ténèbres de la façon la plus atroce possible, je me revins à la réalité quand ils entreprirent de me sortir du véhicule, or ils n'avaient pas vu ce que qui me traversait de part en part. Une douleur encore pire que la première fois, seulement je ne pouvais plus crier, je voyais flou à cause de la douleur. J'ai cru que j'allais devenir fou c'était inhumain comme souffrance.

__ On n'aurait pas dû le sortir, vu les blessures il n'a aucune chance de vivre. Passe-moi ma trousse de soin Edward._

__ Alors, a quoi ça va servir qu'il aille chercher ta trousse de secours ?_

__ À arrêter l'hémorragie et à soulager ses souffrances._

__ Tiens, Carlisle._

Je sentis qu'il essayait de penser ma blessure à l'abdomen, les bandages et les points de suture qu'il me fit ne tiendrais pas longtemps, c'était trop grave. Il me fallait aller en chirurgie pour me réparer cela et je doutais d'avoir le temps de m'y rendre. Puis il posa une question que je ne compris pas.

__ Ce que j'ai fait ne tiendras pas de quelques minutes, est-ce qu'on le transforme ?_

__ Tu veux qu'il rejoigne notre famille ?_ S'écria Rosalie.

__ Je vous le demande, c'est une décision collective. _

__ J'espère qu'il aime se battre ! _

__ Je me fis à ton jugement Carlisle._ Ce devait être Edward

__ Un nouveau fils, la famille va s'agrandir. Alice et Jasper seront content._

Puis je le père me regardait dans les yeux, je sentais que ce qui allait suivre changerais définitivement. Mais je ne me doutais pas à quel point encore. Il s'exprima en français, je ne me doutais pas qu'il maitrisait cette langue aussi bien.

__ Est-ce que tu m'entends ? _

Je voulais lui répondre, mais ma gorge me faisait mal et je n'arrivais pas à produire du son. Je lui montrais ma gorge pour lui faire comprendre que je ne pouvais pas parler. Il l'examina.

__ Tu as les cordes vocale sectionnait, ne t'inquiète pas. Cligne des yeux une fois pour oui, deux fois pour non. Tu as compris ? _

Je clignais une fois des yeux. C'était comique dans un sens, on se croyait dans un film, seulement c'était tout ce qu'il y a de plus vrai et c'était moi la victime.

__ Tes blessures sont trop graves, tu ne survivras pas jusqu'à l'hôpital. Je peux te proposer une alternative. Je sais que c'est dur à croire, mais nous sommes des vampires, je peux te transformer. _

__ Pourquoi tu lui demandes ?_ C'était Emmett.

__ Chaque humain a le droit de choisir s'il le peut. Je ne transformerais personne sans son consentement._

Il se retourna vers moi.

__ Est-ce que tu souhaites faire partis des notre ? _

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je l'ai tout de suite cru, je ne suis même pas posé la question de savoir si je délirais ou non j'étais persuadé qu'il disait la vérité. J'ai toujours cru à une autre forme de vie dans l'univers alors des vampires maintenant que j'y pensais, je ne voyais pas pourquoi ils n'existeraient pas. J'ai toujours eu peur de mourir, pas de la mort, mais de mourir, je savais qu'il n'y avait rien après, j'aurais tout donné pour être immortel. C'était peut-être une mauvaise raison mais j'acceptai aussitôt.

__ Je suis désolé, mais ce sera douloureux, tu n'as rien connu de pareil avant. Ta transformation durera trois jours environ, pendant tout ce temps tu souffriras et ce sera de pire en pire, mais nous t'aiderons du mieux qu'on pourra. Tu le veux toujours ? _

Je voulais qu'il le fasse, qu'on en finisse. J'avais peur qu'il ne soit trop tard s'il attendait encore plus longtemps. On peut être tellement égoïste quand on est dans de telles situations. J'ai toujours tout fait pour les autres, mais là je voulais qu'on fasse ce que je voulais pour une fois. Je le vis s'approcher de ma gorge, je savais ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Puis je sentis la morsure, ça faisait mal, mais le liquide qui s'infiltra en moi était mille fois plus douloureux et je réalisais seulement que c'était le début de mon calvaire.

* * *

_Voilà c'est ma première fiction donc j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ;). Si vous voulez la suite laissez des rewiews.  
_


	2. Découverte

J'espère qu'il vous plaira car il y a pas vraiment d'action mais il était nécessaire.

Il n'a pas eu autant de temps que Bella pour apprendre sur le monde des vampires donc maintenant que c'est fait je vais pouvoir faire avancer l'histoire dans le prochain chapitre.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Découverte

On m'a un jour raconté que quand la douleur arrivait à un certain seuil on devenait fou. Ce seuil varie selon les personnes, mais on y était tous soumis, la question n'est pas de savoir quel est son seuil de douleur, mais de plutôt de savoir si on arrivera à surpasser la folie une fois la souffrance parti. Je ne pensais pas que j'en arriverais là, je n'avais jamais subi de douleur physique, ou en tout cas rien de plus que quelques bleus. Je n'avais rien a voir du casse-cou ou du bagarreur des cours de récréation quand j'étais plus jeune et même maintenant je n'ai jamais eu besoin de me battre et heureusement. On pouvait donc dire que je ne savais pas ce qu'étais de souffrir jusqu'à cette nuit, c'était sûrement pour ça que j'avais hurlé ma douleur lors de l'accident, mais le venin était pire que ça, si j'avais pu crier, je n'y serais jamais arrivé. Il n'y avait pas de mot assez fort pour exprimer ce qu'on ressentait pendant sa transformation, une torture voilà ce que c'était. Le jeu en vaut la chandelle pour certain, j'étais de cet avis vu ce que ça nous apportait une fois le calvaire passé. Il valait mieux être consentant, car subir cela alors qu'on est contre est un crime, on ne peut pas obliger quelqu'un à le subir. Je ne le souhaitais à personne, car pendant trois jours j'ai voulu mourir, aucun vampire ne pourrait dire le contraire, ils ont tous voulu qu'on les achève. Trois jours en temps normale ça peut-être long, mais quand on a mal et plus encore c'est une éternité, on ne peut même pas compter les minutes, les heures, car la douleur accaparent tout notre esprit, on ne pense qu'à cela et c'est connu plus on pense à la douleur plus c'est douloureux, un cercle vicieux. Il y a des accalmies pendant le processus, pendant ces « poses »ou on redevient lucide, je demandais l'heure, soulageait que le temps avance mais c'est pour mieux souffrir après. On ne sait ce que ça fait de ne pas avoir mal que quand la douleur est présente, un paradoxe en soi. Cette brulure se répand d'abord dans le corps petit à petit en calcinant tout sur son passage puis elle atteint le cœur, c'est à ce moment que ça fait le plus mal, car le cœur est un organe solide qui résiste le plus longtemps qu'il peut. Avoir du venin dans le corps c'est comme si son sang n'est que lave en fusion, tout simplement horrible.

Si on n'est pas conscient quand on se fait mordre, le venin nous réveille, on est en théorie maître de tous non sens. J'ai entendu leur voix pendant mon agonie, en permanence pas tout le temps les mêmes, ils devaient se relayer pour qu'il y ait toujours quelqu'un près de moi. Je n'ai pas été capable de me concentrer assez longtemps pour savoir ce qu'ils me disaient, je souffrais trop pour ça et ils ne devaient pas tous maitriser le français. J'imaginais que c'était des paroles d'encouragement, j'en avais besoin pour me donner la force de continuer à résister à la folie qui s'approchait de moi, comme un vautour qui suit sa proie en attendant qu'elle soit assez faible pour gagner. Elle me titillait, j'avais l'impression qu'elle me disait : « Attend, tu vas voir tu seras à moi, on s'amusera bien ensemble tu verras. » Ce devait être mon côté sadique enfouis en moi qui se révélait, peut-être la part sombre qu'on a tous en nous qui se matérialise dans ce genre de moment. Je ne pouvais accepter de perdre ce combat, je ne voulais pas devenir dingue, je voulais profiter de ce la vie m'apporterait. Je m'accrochais à cette idée pour résister, rien ne s'arrangea, mais tout empira avec le temps. C'était de pire en pire, mais je commençais par sentir un changement, cela commença au niveau de mon abdomen, je mis du longtemps en tout ça c'est ce qu'il me semblait pour comprendre ce qui changeait. Il se réparait, mon corps pensait ses blessures grâce au venin. Les légende racontait que les vampires était parfait et immortel, donc cela paraissait évident que toutes les blessures pouvaient guérir. Penser à la guérison pendant quelques minutes me fit oublier pour un temps très court la douleur. Puis ce fut le tour de ma gorge de guérir, elle retrouva sa forme normal et mes cordes vocales commencèrent à cicatriser. On devait être à peu près au deuxième jour, car j'avais vu deux fois une lumière vive. Une fois que j'étais physiquement capable de hurler, je dus résister pour ne pas recommençait comme dans la voiture, je ne voulais pas me montrer faible devant eux. Un orgueil personnel, ne pas montrer ses faiblesses, ce n'était pas évident, c'était un combat de tous les instants, pour ne pas céder. Ils durent le voir, car je sentis une main serrait la mienne. Elle était gelée en comparaison de la mienne, qui n'était que braise ardente, enfin je le supposais, je n'avais pas la force d'ouvrir les yeux. Ils me démangeaient et si je ne souffrais pas autant, je me les serais arraché.

Je vis pour la troisième fois une lumière à travers mes paupières, le troisième jour, cela allait finir le soir même, j'aurais tellement voulu me réjouir que cela allait finir, mais on ne fait pas toujours ce que l'on veut, la torture que je subissais ne faiblissait pas et je continuais à lutter avec la folie et l'envie d'exprimer ce que je ressentais dans de long crie remplie de supplication. Finalement la journée passa puis une autre et une autre, le désespoir m'envahit peu à peu, me demandant ce que j'allais faire si cela ne s'arrêtait pas. Ils durent se demander si j'allais enfin finir ma transformation. Elle dura en tout douze jours, douze jours horribles que je ne pourrais oublier même dans un millénaire. Le onzième jour, fut un jour merveilleux, ce jour-là je sentis la douleur se retirait pour venir se concentrait vers mon cœur, il résista c'était un battant, le jeu de mot aurait pu me faire sourire si ce n'avait pas été le moment le plus dure du processus. Il m'avait fait vivre pendant dix-neuf ans, j'eus un regret sachant qu'il ne battrait plus, ce fut étrange et douloureux, il accéléra une dernière fois puis après un soubresaut de révolte, il jeta l'éponge. Je repris conscience de l'espace et du temps, le monde réel revint à moi... Non, c'était moi qui revenait vers lui, j'entendis de nouveaux les paroles de ma nouvelle famille, je l'espérais en tout cas.

__ C'est fini, il va revenir à lui progressivement. _

__ Ce n'est pas trop tôt, il doit aimer se faire désirer. _

__ Emmett, tu n'évolueras donc jamais ?_ Le questionna Esmée

__ Il va être super, depuis le temps que j'attends de lui parler. _

__ Ca fait seulement onze jours Alice._

Il y avait quelque chose d'anormal, je n'arrivais pas à trouver quoi, je cherchais, je cherchais, mais je ne trouvais pas. Puis quelqu'un me frappa et je compris, la douleur, elle était partie et elle ne reviendrait pas. Je me sentais bien extrêmement bien, je serais restais la des heures à profiter d'une vie sans douleur, tout était calme plus un bruit, c'était paisible. Mais quelqu'un ne l'entendait pas comme cela et il me balança contre un mur. J'ouvris les yeux. J'entendis un grognement qui provenait de ma gorge, mais je ne le contrôlais pas, comme un réflexe. Je vis qui m'avait lancé, sans que j'eus le temps de savoir ce qu'il se passait j'étais sur lui en train de le frapper. Je frappais, je ne savais pas pourquoi je faisais ça, j'avais besoin d'exprimer ce que je ressentais et en ce moment c'était de la colère. J'aurais voulu qu'on me laisse profiter de la paix intérieure que je ressentais après toute cette douleur. On finit par m'attraper puis m'éloigner de lui.

__ Calme toi, Emmett voulait juste rigoler, tu es sécurité._ Me dit Carlisle qui se trouvait près de son fils. Puis il se tourna vers lui. _C'est un nouveau né, tu sais très bien qu'il ne se contrôle pas. _

__ Je suis désole, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. _

__ Ce n'est rien, c'est normale même._ Me répondit-il

Je ne reconnaissais pas ma propre voix, je ne reconnaissais rien d'ailleurs. Tout était différent, la lumière, la lumière du soleil, quand je compris que c'était le soleil je bondis contre le mur opposé. Je les entendis rire en me voyant terrifié de la lumière du soleil, je mis moins d'une seconde à comprendre qu'ils ne le fuyaient pas même s'ils n'étaient pas directement dans ses rayons et que ce devaient être une légende sans fondement. J'eus honte de moi, je regardais le soleil intrigué par ce que je voyais, je pouvais distinguer toutes les lumières de l'arc en ciel et une de plus. Etrange, la lumière n'était pas censée avoir une couleur comme ça. Il devait y avoir tellement de choses différentes à voir à travers les yeux d'un vampire que je me mis à regarder partout pour voir les différences. Mes yeux firent le tour de la pièce, elle était petite, je distinguais les moindres petits détaille, les défauts des murs, les moindres fissure dans le bois du plancher. Étant une pièce un peu vétuste et sobre il n'y avait rien de spécial à voir donc je me tournais vers les vampires qui m'avaient sauvé. Ils étaient tous jeunes physiquement. Mais Carlisle le chef ou le père je ne savais pas trop avait une aura qui sentait l'expérience, l'âge. En regardant Esmée qui devait être sa compagne, je pouvais ressentir l'amour et la compassion, un instinct maternelle comme j'en avais jamais vu. Emmett me faisait penser à un gros ours en peluche et rien qu'en pensant à lui avec un t-shirt Winnie l'ourson, je partis en fou rire. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi je rigolais en le voyant, déjà vexé de ne pas avoir pu me maitriser tout seul.

__ Il vient de te comparer à Winnie l'ourson,_ rigola Edward.

Tous suivirent sauf lui évidemment, puis je regardais Rosalie et je ne fus pas long à comprendre qu'elle était égocentrique même si elle aimait sa famille, elle aimait son physique et ça se voyait. Puis je compris qu'il y avait quelque chose qui était bizarre, je revins un peu en arrière et je su ce qui n'était pas normal. Edward avait deviné ce à quoi je pensais ce qui était impossible. Je changeais de postions pour le regardait, mon mouvement avait été brusque et extrêmement rapide, mon corps régissait à peine voulais-je faire quelque chose, mais je ne m'attardai pas à ça, vu les regards que me lançaient les autres, le mien ne devait pas être sympathique. J'en avais assez de mes sauts d'humeur et de méfiance, on aurait dit un animal sauvage, ce qui résumait plutôt bien mes réactions.

__ Comment a tu su à quoi je pensais ? _

Je lui avais demandé ça tout en émettant un grondement, ce qui commençait à m'énerver sérieusement. Si je ne pouvais pas dissimuler mes humeurs cela allait être invivable pour moi.

__ Je lis dans les pensées, certains vampires on des pouvoirs. Moi c'est celui là, je sais que c'est perturbant. _

__ Il y a beaucoup de choses dont nous devons parler Veux tu nous suivre dans le salon ?_ demanda Carlisle.

__ Bien sûr, j'ai des questions à poser. _

__ Je n'en doute pas, tout le monde en a eu à son réveil. _

Je les suivis dans le salon, on mit à peine quelques secondes à descendre dans un salon de taille moyenne aussi vétuste que la chambre où je m'étais réveillé. Une table qui occupait presque tout et des chaises tout au tour. Les murs étaient blancs, il devait y avoir un moment que personne n'était venu la peinture s'écaillait et on pouvait clairement discerner les toiles d'araignées qui pendaient dans les angles des murs. Une fois installé autour de la table, je me rendis compte que m'asseoir ne m'était pas nécessaires, je me sentais aussi à l'aise debout ce qu'en tant qu'humain était difficile. Mais j'avais d'autres préoccupations pour y porter attention. Je regardais Carlisle qui était à un bout de table et moi à l'autre, puis il se mit à parler, il me raconta que les vampires ne craignaient pas le soleil, mais que leur peau se mettait à briller à son contact ce qui nous aurait démasqué et que c'était pour cette raison que certains préféré sortir la nuit ou que d'autre comme eux restaient dans des régions nuageuses ou le soleil se faisait rare. Je comprenais mieux d'où venaient toutes ces légendes sur les vampires et le soleil. Il me raconta que l'ail et les pieux ne nous faisaient rien, puis il parla de nos caractéristiques comme nos sens surdéveloppé. Il m'apprit l'existence des Volturis, le clan le plus dangereux et le plus respecté ou craint suivant les cas. Cela faisait longtemps qu'on parlait, les autres membres de la famille écoutaient, ils ne disaient rien. Il prit un ton plus solennel quand il aborda le sujet le plus délicat : l'alimentation. J'avais complètement oublié ce détail quand il me proposa de les rejoindre, maintenant que j'y pensais cela m'angoissais, serais-je capable de me nourrir de sang humain, aurais-je le courage de tuer quelqu'un. Autant de questions qui resteraient sans réponse avant d'avoir été sur le terrain. J'avais baissé les yeux pendant que je réfléchissais, un humain n'aurait pas compris que je réfléchissais, car ça ne me pris moins d'une seconde. Ils avaient tous vu que le sujet me tracassait. Puis il commença

_ _ Tu dois le savoir, mais les vampires se nourrissent de sang humain... _

_ _ Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y réfléchir._ Il m'interrompit.

_ _ Je n'ai pas finis, laisse moi t'expliquer avant de tirer des conclusions hâtives. Presque la totalité des vampires boivent du sang humain, ce qui fait partie de notre nature. Mais nous nous sommes une famille de végétariens. Nous nourrissons de sang animal, c'est difficile car on n'est jamais entièrement satisfait. Il faut beaucoup de volonté et d'entrainement pour ne pas succomber au sang humain. Si tu le souhaites on peut t'aider à suivre notre régime alimentaire et si tu le désires faire partis de notre famille. En revanche, si tu choisis le sang humain, nous ne t'en voudrons pas, mais tu devras nous quitter, car nous vivons parmi eux et il est évident que tu nous causerais des ennuis de façon indirecte. Comme tu t'en doutes, nous ne passons pas inaperçue alors des morts suspecte nous gênerait. _

Je fus agréablement surpris de savoir que nous pouvions vivre avec du sang animal, mais quand je compris que ce serait dur d'y arriver j'eus envie de fuir loin, après l'épreuve de la transformation il y avait celle du régime végétariens. Je n'étais pas obligé d'accepter, mais je préférais ne pas y recourir pourtant une voix en moi me disait que c'était la chaine alimentaire qui était comme cela et qu'on ne devait pas avoir honte de sa nature. Cette pensée me révulsa, je ne pouvais pas faire ça, j'étais humain il y a deux semaines et je n'aurais jamais voulu mourir pour nourrir une créature de la nuit. Comme tous les animaux au moment de leur mort, ça me faisait de la peine de penser de cette façon, mais je devais me rendre à l'évidence même dans plusieurs décennies j'y penserais encore, car je serais tenté régulièrement. J'avais pris ma décision temporaire qui était d'au moins essayer.

_ _ Je vais prendre le régime végétarien. _

A l'évidence cela faisait plaisir à toute la famille de savoir qu'ils allaient avoir un nouveau frère. Carlisle fut de loin le plus soulagé, mais après tout c'était normal il était le fondateur de cette famille et son objectif ayant toujours été de cohabiter avec les humains. Il était heureux qu'un autre vampire tue des humains. Esmée du fait de son instinct maternel très présent, rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir qu'un nouvel enfant.

Il y a beaucoup de soleil aujourd'hui, on attendra la nuit pour t'emmener chasser, pour l'instant tu n'as peut-être pas soif, car tu as reçu beaucoup d'information mais d'ici ce soir tu verras que ta soif se fera très présente.

_ _ J'ai une dernière question. _

_ Vas-y. _

_ _ Vous avez tous des dons ? Et est-ce que j'en aurais un? _

_ _ Non nous en avons pas tous, Edward lis les pensées, Alice voit l'avenir, elle voit sur quel chemin s'engage les choses pour être exacte. Jasper, lui ressent et contrôle les émotions. Il est rare qu'un vampire ait un don, ceux qui ont un don précieux sont souvent enrôlés par les Volturis. Nous avons eu de la chance pour l'instant, en ce qui te concerne on ne peut pas le savoir, il se manifestera si tu en possèdes un. _

_ _ D'accord, j'ai besoin de réfléchir à tout ça, trop d'information d'un coup. _

Il acquiesça et je remontais dans la chambre pour m'éditer à toutes ces informations et à ma nouvelle vie. J'avais besoin de faire le point avant de tout casser, c'était trop pour une seule journée. Mon futur me semblait si flou et mon passé commençait à le devenir. J'avais laissé beaucoup de choses derrière moi, mes études, mes amis ou ce qu'il en restait, Elodie qui pour du coup ne m'intéressait plus. Je m'en voulais d'avoir voulu me tuer à cause d'elle c'était stupide. Puis je repensai à ma famille, que j'avais laissée en fuyant et maintenant je ne pourrais plus jamais les voir. Je n'avais pas réalisé jusqu'ici, mais maintenant j'aurais tellement voulu qu'ils puissent être avec moi. La nostalgie m'envahit, je revoyais le bon moment passé avec eux et je pensais au moment qu'on aurait pu passer. Je ne pouvais plus maintenant, comme je ne pouvais plus verser de larmes pour me sentir mieux. Je restais comme ça pendant plusieurs heures sans penser, de peur de me rappeler des souvenirs qui me ferait regretter mon choix. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, je n'eus pas le temps de répondre qu'elle était déjà rentrée, c'était Alice. Je ne mis pas longtemps à comprendre elle m'avait apporté des vêtements neuf. À vrai dire je n'avais pas fait attention à mes vêtements déchiré et taché de sang. Je la remerciais, en examinant ce qu'elle m'avait apporté c'était des vêtements de grandes maisons de couture. S'ils s'habillaient tous avec ça ils devaient avoir beaucoup d'argent. Mais ce détaille ne me frappa pas contrairement à la taille des vêtements, ils étaient une taille en dessous. Quand je lui indiquai, elle se mit à rire avant de me ramener un miroir. Il y avait tellement de changement que je ne préoccupais pas de mon nouveau physique. Je me regardais, j'avais toujours eu un léger embonpoint, mais maintenant non, c'était des muscles à la place. Mes cheveux avaient repoussé légèrement et ils étaient bizarrement coiffés, des cheveux auto-coiffé le rêve de tous. J'appréciais mon nouveau moi, Alice me laissa me changer et j'enfilais les vêtements qu'elle m'avait donnés. Moi, fan inconditionnel du T-shirt, j'étais mal parti, j'avais une chemise manche longue. Notre petit diable avait dû le voir car à peine je m'étais habillé qu'elle rentra pour me donner des conseils pendant plus d'une heure sur la façon dont je devais m'habiller et ajuster ces morceaux de tissu. J'avais tout intérêt à l'écouter, car elle ne plaisantait pas et je ne voulais absolument pas me la mettre à dos. Quand elle parlait mode, elle avait un air démoniaque qui me donnait la chair de poule. Une fois finis, je ressemblais aux autres donc tout droit sortis d'un magazine après retouche à Photoshop. Je supposais que je m'y habituerais, mais pour l'instant j'avais la gorge en flamme ce qui signifiait comme me l'avait expliqué Carlisle que j'avais soif. De plus le soleil se couchait, je sentis que c'était l'heure de descendre, ils m'attendaient, ils avaient dû prévoir que j'allais arriver grâce a Alice ou Edward. C'était donc partit pour ma première leçon de chasse...

* * *

Merci à Chris, Coline.B et à Safia pour les rewiews !

Je suis trop sympa de vous mettre la suite aussi vite :), ne vous y habitué pas trop ;).

Et n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, ça me fait plaisir et les chapitres arriveront plus vite.


	3. Séparation

Je suis désolé du retard, mais j'ai eu quelques soucis avec mon ordinateur et j'ai l'impression que l'été personnes travail...

Donc voici la suite Enjoy !

* * *

Séparation

Je ne m'étais pas trompé, ils m'attendaient tous, maintenant que je savais que j'allais me nourrir, je sentais de plus en plus la soif. D'après ce qu'on m'avait expliqué, les nouveaux nés avaient besoin de chasser plus souvent que les autres. Sachant que j'avais choisis de devenir végétariens, j'allais avoir beaucoup plus de mal à m'adapter à ma nouvelle condition de vie. Ce qui ne me rendait pas forcement enthousiaste, je devais me faire une raison, je ne voulais pas boire de sang humain donc je n'avais que cette option là. Le chemin serait difficile, Carlisle ne me l'avait pas caché et vu les regards qu'ils me lançaient, ils avaient peur. De quoi je n'en savais rien et je n'osais pas leur demander, peut-être dû à la peur d'être en trop dans cette famille, de leur causer des problèmes alors je m'avançais vers eux cachant cette angoisse.

_ Tu es près pour ta première leçon de chasse ? Comme toujours c'était le chef de famille qui s'exprimait, je trouvais ça de plus en plus bizarre, mais je le gardais pour moi. Dans les livres sur les vampires ils disaient toujours que dans chaque clan c'était le vampire le plus âgé qui prenait toutes les décisions et que les autres n'avaient pas le droit de contester. Même s'il se disait une famille, on sentait par moment leur nature. Ou alors ils avaient un modèle familial assez ancien dans lequel le chef de famille décidez tout. Ce n'était ni le moment ni l'endroit d'avoir ce genre de réflexions et encore moins d'en faire part.

__ Oui, je me demandais où on allait._

__ Nous n'allons pas loin, un peu plus au sud environ une trentaine de kilomètres._

__ Je suppose qu'on y va à pied ?_

__ Oui, je te demande juste de ne pas nous dépasser. Il y a toujours un risque de croiser un humain et tu n'es pas capable de résister, donc si plus tu es près plus il ne sera pas facile de te retenir._

__ Je serais plus rapide que vous ?_

__ Oui tu as encore tout ton sang humain dans le corps, tu seras plus fort et plus rapide que nous pendant environ un an. Ce la diminuera de façon progressive, mais on en reparlera plus tard, il est vraiment temps que tu chasses._

Je commençais à comprendre leur inquiétude, ils avaient peur que je sente l'odeur d'un humain et que je le tue sans pouvoir intervenir. Je ne voulais pas en arriver là pour moi, mais aussi pour eux, ils ne tuaient pas les humains alors même si j'étais un nouveau né je ne pouvais pas me permettre de leur faire honte à ce point.

__ Alice n'a rien vu donc normalement il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème, mais on ne sait jamais. Après ça nous partiront pour notre résidence en France, cette maisonnette était la plus proche pour te cacher nous n'y reviendront donc pas puisqu'elle ne nous appartient pas. De toute façon elle est bien trop petite et il y a trop de travaux à faire._

__ Au faite ou somme nous ?_

__ A quelques kilomètres de là où tes parents habitent._

Je ne pensais plus à mes parents et j'étais loin de deviner l'effet que cela aurait sur moi. J'avais toujours aimé mes parents comme tous les enfants je pense, on se voyait de moins en moins ce qui est normal de s'éloignait arrivé à mon âge. Seulement savoir qu'on ne les verra plus jamais et de savoir qu'ils vous croient mort et complètement différent et déroutant. J'avais envie de verser une larme, mais ma condition de vampire ne me le permettait pas, je devrais donc faire avec subir ce fardeau d'avoir fait beaucoup de peine à ma famille en me tuant de cette façon. Certes je ne pouvais pas être certains de leur réaction et au fond de moi je ne préférais pas savoir dans quel états ils étaient réellement. Le signal avait été donné, il fallait donc partir en quêtes d'un gibier capable de me rassasier. Cela m'occuperais l'esprit pour éviter de penser à des choses négatives.

Dehors l'air était froid, mais sans plus, pourtant la température était négative, ce devait être la différence entre ma température corporel et celle de l'air ambiant. L'écart était moins important que pour les humains. Ce qui devait nous donner l'impression qu'il faisait plus chaud qu'en vérité. C'est l'explication que je me donnais en tout cas. Et je n'avais pas envie d'en parler avec les autres. Ils se mirent à courir en direction d'un bois et si je n'avais pas eu une vue améliorée je n'aurais pas pu les voir se déplacer la vitesse des vampires et réellement impressionnante. Je devais me dépêcher si je ne voulais pas être semé, je devrais m'habituer au fait que notre temps de réaction était quasiment inexistant. J'avais à peine pensé à courir que j'avais fait quelques centaines de mètres. L'impression de vitesse était grisante, je voulais voir jusqu'où je pouvais aller alors j'accélérais le plus possible. C'était tout simplement incroyable, rien n'aurait pu me doubler j'allais trop vite et pourtant je voyais clairement autour de moi. Je ne voyais pas trouble comme les pilote de course quand ils étaient à la vitesse maximum. Je distinguais certes moins les détails, mais j'avais encore une vue excellente. Je courais entre les arbres sautait par-dessus les obstacles, quelques fois je prenais un arbre ou deux, mais c'est les arbres qui cédaient, moi je ne déviais pas de ma direction. Au bout de quelques minutes je m'inquiétai de ne pas rattraper les autres, ils ne pouvaient pas avoir autant d'avance surtout que je courais plus vite qu'eux ils étaient partis seulement quelques secondes avant moi. Dans ma réflexion j'oubliais de regarder devant et je heurtais une maison de pleins fouets. Il y eut un bruit sourd, suivie d'un bruit d'effondrement. Sous l'impact le mur c'était écroulé sur moi, je n'avais rien j'étais trop résistant, mais pour la maison cela ne passerait pas inaperçu. Je sortis de sous le tas de pierre, je me retrouvais dans une grande prairie. Le bois était à plusieurs kilomètres de là, j'avais presque atteint l'autre, mes pensées m'avaient amené bien plus loin que je le voulais et tout ça sans m'en apercevoir.

__ Je suis mal, je ne sais pas où je suis et je sais encore moins où ils sont._

J'étais en pleine campagne de nuit, ça ne changeait rien pour moi qu'il fasse nuit ou non, mais c'était quand même plus effrayant, étrange venant d'une créature de la nuit. J'avais soif vraiment très soif, mon odorat ne détectait rien de vivant dans les parages et je voulais que ça continue, car j'allais tuer le premier signe de vie pour me nourrir et il valait mieux que ce ne soit pas un humain. Ils ne pouvaient pas me retenir j'étais fasse à moi-même tout ça à cause d'une curiosité mal venue. On s'en fichait à quel vitesse je pouvais aller, mais non il a fallu que je teste et voilà ou cela me menait seul au milieu de nul par prêt à me nourrir du premier être vivant. Je fis demi-tour, je devais les retrouver avant qu'il arrive quelque chose d'horrible. Je repartis donc à une vitesse plus réduite pour que je puisse flairer leur trace, je ne l'avais jamais fait et pour être honnête je ne connaissais pas vraiment leurs odeurs. En y repensant bien je n'avais pas utilisé mon odorat depuis mon réveil, j'avais continué à respirer, mais sans m'y attarder ce qui fait que je n'avais rien mémorisé. Je m'arrêtais pour essayer de sentir quelque chose de spécial. Je sentais l'odeur des arbres, on pouvait distinguer tout les arbres rien qu'à leur odeur. Je sentais aussi la terre, les plantes, tout avait une odeur. C'était enivrant, je me laissais imprégner de ces odeurs, je perdis la notion du temps tout seul au milieu des arbres. Je repris conscience de mon environnement quand je sentis une odeur différente, elle fit rejaillir le feu de ma gorge, j'avais soif très soif et cette soif réveilla les instincts propres à notre espèce. Cela sentait si bon je ne pouvais pas résister et je ne le voulais plus, ma volonté vola en éclat. Je savais que c'était un humain, rien ne pouvait sentir meilleur, j'avais un sourire carnassier sur le visage, je n'étais plus que l'ombre de moi-même. Je me disais qu'après tout je pouvais bien gouter pour voir quel goût cela avait et qu'après je commencerais mon régime végétariens. C'était la bête en moi qui me dominait, je ne voulais même plus lutter contre elle, j'étais trop jeune pour y arriver sans l'aide de personne. Je sautais dans l'arbre le plus proche en attendant qu'elle vienne, le destin faisait décidément bien les choses enfin non, car cette personne venait tout droit dans ma direction. Je réfléchissais à la manière de la tuer, je n'étais pas sadique alors je le ferais vite pour ne pas quelle souffre. Les pas se rapprochait, je les sentais lourds, ce devait donc être un homme, j'aurais moins de regret après. Mon côté noir était impatient, il attaquerait dès qu'il serait en vue, sans aucune chance qu'il riposte de toute façon il n'en aurait pas la force. Je sentais aussi un liquide dans ma bouche comme de la salive, mais en plus acide, c'était très bizarre. Il me fallut beaucoup de temps pour me rendre compte que c'était du venin, un venin mortel et qui se répandrait dans le corps de ma victime pendant que je la viderais de son sang. Puis je le vis enfin, c'était un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, c'était trop jeune pour mourir, mais je ne me contrôlais déjà plus. C'était dans l'ordre des choses de toute façon, ils sont nos proie et nous leur prédateur, la vie est dure... Dommage pour lui. Je sautais vers lui, il ne m'avait ni vu ni entendu, j'allais atteindre sa gorge quand quelque chose me percuta. Je volais littéralement à travers les arbres quelques-uns furent déraciné. Le choc avait été violent, rien ne pouvait frapper aussi fort à part peut-être un autre vampire, c'était évident je n'étais pas le seul sur cette proie. Aveuglé par ma soif, je me préparais à me battre pour protéger ma nourriture comme tout être sanguinaire le faisait après tout j'en avais surement plus besoin que lui. Je le vis arriver ce vampire qui me prenait ma proie, il était très rapide tellement rapide que j'avais du mal à le voir. Il devait presque aller aussi vite que moi.

Mon inexpérience en combat fit vite la différence je me retrouvais au sol aussitôt, il avait anticipé ce que j'allais faire. Puis je vis enfin son visage c'était Edward, je croyais que je faisais parti de la famille maintenant alors pourquoi m'avait-il empêché de me nourrir j'en avais besoin, la soif allait me rendre fou ne s'en rendait-il pas ? Je voulais le tuer, lui faire payer pour cet affront.

__ Lâche moi où je te tue._

__ Non, il faut que tu résiste à ta soif._

__ Je n'ai pas envie._

__ Tu le regretterais si je te lâchais._

__ Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?_

__ Moi j'ai regretté._

Il me lâcha, je me demandais pourquoi il me laissait libre et je compris en le regardant. Il me laissait le choix, pour voir si j'aurais la volonté ou peut-être qu'il me laissait finalement le choix, j'en avais aucune idée, mais il fallait que je me décide. J'hésitais pendant quelques secondes, mon esprit embrumé par cette saveur qu'était le sang humain. Mes yeux alternaient entre lui et la direction d'où venait l'odeur, je tentais de résister, de me faire une raison, mais je n'y arrivais pas mon corps ne m'obéissait pas. Il arrivait à faire un pas puis un autre comme si mon corps ne m'obéissait pas. Ce devait être drôle à voir ma démarche saccadé voyant que je luttais contre moi-même. Je n'allais plus tenir longtemps, le montres en moi arrivait de mieux en mieux à avancer.

__ Edward retiens moi, je ne veux pas le tuer._

Cet effort fut le dernier, je cédais, pas assez fort pour continuer le combat. Je me mis à courir concentrer sur l'odeur de cet homme, je devais le retrouver qu'importe les moyens pour y arriver. Il y avait quelqu'un qui criait quelques choses à l'intention d'un autre, mais je n'écoutais pas trop occupé à ma traque. Au moment où je croyais me rapprochait, je me retrouvais face à six vampire visiblement près à m'arrêter. L'un d'eux avait le manteau de ma proie, ils m'avaient eut et ils étaient près à me recevoir. La voix c'était mon nouveau frère qui les alertait, voyant aucune issue sachant qu'Edward était déjà dans mon dos le monstre jeta l'éponge. Je revenais à moi, tout redevint claire dans mon esprit, je pouvais réfléchir normalement. Ils avaient visiblement compris que c'était fini et ils se détendaient, moi je m'écroulais par terre épuisait mentalement la lutte m'avait épuisé je ne savais pas si je tiendrais ce régime longtemps. J'étais faible je m'étais laissé aller à mes tentations et je l'aurais tué s'ils ne m'avaient pas retrouvé à ce moment. L'idée même de tuer un humain ne m'horrifiait pas, mais de ne pas avoir un contrôle sur moi assez fort cela oui. Je n'avais rien pu faire, il me faudrait beaucoup, beaucoup de temps avant d'arriver à rencontrer un humain sans le tuer. Le premier à s'approcher était Jasper, il m'envoya des ondes d'apaisement.

__ Je sais ce que c'est. Je suis celui qui a toujours eu le plus de mal à m'habituer à ce régime à cause de mon histoire. Un jour je te la raconterais, mais on a mieux à faire, tu dois chasser._

Et sur ces paroles il retourna vers les autres, ils devaient attendre que je me décide de venir pour qu'on chasse enfin. Je voyais déjà le soleil se lever et on avait plus beaucoup de temps avant qu'on ne puisse plus sortir. Je me levais et ils se mirent aussitôt en route on avait déjà perdu assez de temps, ils ne parlèrent pas de mon égarement ni du fait que j'avais failli tuer quelqu'un. Je ne pouvais que leur en être reconnaissant. Puis ils s'arrêtèrent et attendirent, je fis comme eux, mais je compris rapidement que c'était en rapport avec moi. Ils me regardaient tous et ça commençait à m'énerver d'être tout le temps sous le feu des projecteurs mais j'étais obligé d'y passer c'était moi l'apprenti vampire ici. Emmett toujours aussi bourru me fit remarquer que j'étais censé chasser et non rester droit comme un piqué comme un idiot d'après lui. Je me concentrais sur mon odorat pour desseller un animal, je savais qu'il y en avait un sinon ils ne se seraient pas arrêtés. Puis je sentis une odeur, je me concentrais dessus, c'était vivant mais l'odeur ne donnait pas envie ce qui ne m'arrangeait pas. Je n'avais pas envie de me nourrir de quelques choses qui sentait si peu bon alors que quelques minutes plus vite il y avait du sang humain. J'avais pourtant très soif et je me laissais prendre au jeu, je suivi l'odeur le plus discrètement possible et je finis par atteindre une clairière où il y avait un chevreuil. L'odeur était bien plus forte maintenant que j'étais à quelques mètres dans l'ombre ce qui me fit repasser dans un état second ou mes instincts de prédateurs revinrent. Je sautais dessus le plus rapidement possible et d'un geste brusque je lui cassais le cou avant de le vider de son sang. Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais fait ça, peut-être le fait d'avoir tellement souffert avant et pendant ma transformation que je voulais inconsciemment éviter que d'autre même un animal ne souffre. Le goût était pire que l'odeur, ce n'était pas vraiment imbuvable, mais il y avait surement bien mieux. En tout cas le résultat était là et je fus félicité par ma famille d'avoir réussis de façon propre et efficace. Je me regardais et c'était vrai que je n'étais pas sale ou couvert de sang, l'animal était propre lui aussi on distingué à peine une morsure au coup.

On marcha un peu dans les bois puis ils s'arrêtèrent pour me regarder. Je sentais qu'ils avaient quelques choses à ma dire, mais je ne savais pas encore quoi et je n'aimais pas ça. Ils avaient l'ai confus, ils devaient chercher comment me dire ça ce qui était encore plus inquiétant. Puis comme à leur habitude c'est Carlisle qui parla.

__ Tu sais on devait partir pour les États-Unis avant que tu n'arrive, seulement tu n'es pas capable de faire le transport en avion._

__ Je sais_

__ Nous avions donc décidé de rester avec toi en France le temps que tu puisses voyager sans problème. Seulement ça risque de prendre beaucoup de temps alors nous avons pensé qu'une partie de la famille pourrait partir et que quelques-uns reste avec toi pour t'aider dans ton régime alimentaire le temps que tu puisses nous rejoindre._

Je comprenais mieux pourquoi ils étaient tous dans cet état, ils se demandaient comment j'allais prendre cette nouvelle et qui allait rester avec moi.

__ Je suis désolé de vous séparer comme ça. Qui va rester ?_

__ Tu n'as pas à être désolé tu fais partis de la famille et on n'abandonne pas un des notre. Edward c'est proposé de rester avec toi, il t'expliquera surement ses raison plus tard. Nous allons dans une petite bourgade appelée Forks._

C'est ainsi que commençait ma vie de vampire, seul avec mon nouveau frère toujours aussi peu causant et séparant cette famille. Qui pouvait savoir ce qu'Edward manquerait par ma faute.


End file.
